Ashrah's MKX Intros
by cw2k
Summary: Continuing on with the MKX Intros, here's the demoness of purification, Ashrah!


Ashrah's MKX Intros

Ashrah crosses her arms if she speaks first. If she speaks second, she points her Kriss at her opponent. If she speaks last, she prepares to fight.

Vs. Alien

Ashrah: I will slay you at once.

Alien: (Screeches)

* * *

Alien: (Hisses)

Ashrah: My sword will cut you down

* * *

Vs. Ashrah

Ashrah 1: I have been replicated.

Ashrah 2: To serve him and to destroy you.

Ashrah 1: You can try.

* * *

Ashrah 2: You are not a being of light.

Ashrah 1: It is my new destiny.

Ashrah 2: Then you know why I'm here.

* * *

Vs. Bo' Rai Cho

Ashrah: Greetings, Bo' Rai Cho.

Bo' Rai Cho: Welcome, Ashrah.

Ashrah: Let us spar.

* * *

Bo' Rai Cho: Something wrong?

Ashrah: An evil presence lurks.

Bo' Rai Cho: We will vanquish it together.

* * *

Vs. Cassie Cage

Ashrah: A bit young, are you?'

Cassie: Hey, I'm old enough to drive.

Ashrah: Are you incapable of respect?

* * *

Cassie: Nice hat.

Ashrah: It is a Kasa, Cassie.

Cassie: What are you, some kind of widow?

* * *

Vs. Chris

Ashrah: Sareena told me of you.

Chris: I have her to thank.

Ashrah: I sense purity in your heart.

* * *

Chris: Who are you?

Ashrah: I am Ashrah, demoness of the Netherrealm.

Chris: Another one...

* * *

Vs. D'Vorah

Ashrah: One of Quan Chi's disciples.

D'Vorah: You will serve him again.

Ashrah: Why? You're both irredeemable.

* * *

D'Vorah: Ashrah...

Ashrah: Leave, Kytinn, or be slain.

D'Vorah: Struggle all you wish.

* * *

Vs. Ermac

Ashrah: I have found the demon Ermac

Ermac: We are not of your kind.

Ashrah: Demons will be slain.

* * *

Ermac: Ashrah...

Ashrah: Your death will purify me.

Ermac: Your quest for purification ends here.

* * *

Vs. Erron Black

Ashrah: What can you do?

Erron: I have a bullet with your name on it.

Ashrah: My sword will slice it in half.

* * *

Erron: I like the hat.

Ashrah: A compliment, Erron Black?

Erron: You can call it that.

* * *

Vs. Ferra/Torr

Ashrah: Ferra. Torr.

Ferra: Hat lady wanna play.

Ashrah: I have pressing matters to attend to.

* * *

Ferra: Hat lady...

Ashrah: A little girl and a brute...

Ferra: You no insult Torr...

* * *

Vs. Goro

Ashrah: Goro

Goro: Begone, Netherrealmer!

Ashrah: I'll leave after I'm done with you.

* * *

Goro: Ashrah...

Ashrah: Shang Tsung's underling.

Goro: I serve no one.

* * *

Vs. Jacqui Briggs

Ashrah: Another Earthrealm soldier?

Jacqui: Specialist Briggs reporting.

Ashrah: Show me what you can do.

* * *

Jacqui: Nice hat.

Ashrah: It is part of my attire.

Jacqui: Does that sword come with it?

* * *

Vs. Jade

Ashrah: Greetings, Jade.

Jade: You must be Ashrah!

Ashrah: Allow us to make our acquaintence.

* * *

Jade: Ashrah.

Ashrah: A honor to meet you, Jade.

Jade: I will test your honor.

* * *

Vs. Jason

Ashrah: Who are you?

Jason: (Removes the knife from his neck)

* * *

Jason: (Drags a dead girl to the arena, removes his machete)

Ashrah: To the Netherrealm with you!

* * *

Vs. Jax

Ashrah: Mr. Briggs.

Jax: You work for Quan Chi?

Ashrah: I chose a path of purification.

* * *

Ashrah: A revenant.

Revenant Jax: I'm gonna knock your head off.

Ashrah: You will fail at doing so.

* * *

Jax: Who are you?

Ashrah: I am Ashrah, demoness of the Netherrealm.

Jax: You know Sareena, right?

* * *

Revenant Jax: Great.

Ashrah: I will purify your taunt.

Revenant Jax: You'll get my foot in your ass!

* * *

Vs. Johnny Cage

Ashrah: Johnny Cage

Cage: Here to make your dreams come true.

Ashrah: i cannot say the same for Sonya.

* * *

Cage: You Raiden's wife?

Ashrah: I know not of the thunder god.

Cage: You could've fooled me with that hat.

* * *

Vs. Kano

Ashrah: Earthrealm scum.

Kano: You don't know a damn thing about me.

Ashrah: I only know enough to kill you.

* * *

Kano: You some kind of angel?

Ashrah: I am a demoness.

Kano: You're all the same to me.

* * *

Vs. Kenshi

Ashrah: A blind swordsman.

Kenshi: Greetings, Ashrah.

Ashrah: Let our kombat begin.

* * *

Kenshi: Care to test me?

Ashrah: I wield a sword as well.

Kenshi : One designed to purify evil?

* * *

Vs. Kitana

Ashrah: Princess Kitana.

Kitana: Who are you?

Ashrah: I am a demoness.

* * *

Ashrah: Another revenant?

Revenant Kitana: You will die, spawn of Hell!

Ashrah: I will free your evil essence soon enough.

* * *

Kitana: Are you... Ashrah?

Ashrah: Correct, Princess Kitana.

Kitana: Then you know my dear friend Jade?

* * *

Revenant Kitana: Lowly neophyte...

Ashrah: What did Quan Chi do to you?

Revenant Kitana: The same that will happen to you.

* * *

Vs. Kotal Kahn

Ashrah: Another Kahn?

Kotal: I am a different ruler entirely.

Ashrah: That has yet to be seen

* * *

Kotal: Ashrah...

Ashrah: Can the Sun actually protect you?

Kotal: it also burns enemies to cinders.

* * *

Vs. Kung Lao

Ashrah: A fellow Shaolin.

Kung Lao: Come and know me better.

Ashrah: I accept your challenge.

* * *

Ashrah: One of Quan Chi's disciples.

Revenant Kung Lao: No longer under Liu Kang's shadow.

Ashrah: Yet you are under the shadow of the sorcerer.

* * *

Kung Lao: Ashrah...

Ashrah: I will kombat you.

Kung Lao: So you actually have skill?

* * *

Revenant Kung Lao: The purifier.

Ashrah: One who will release you from your taint.

Revenant Kung Lao: Do it and die!

* * *

Vs. Leatherface

Ashrah: Tyrant...

Leatherface: (Growls)

* * *

Leatherface: (Revs his chainsaw)

Ashrah: There's no retribution for you.

* * *

Vs. Liu Kang

Ashrah: The Shaolin champion.

Liu Kang: You seem to know me.

Ashrah: test your might against me.

* * *

Ashrah: Not you too.

Revenant Liu Kang: Raiden is responsible!

Ashrah: An unfortunate accident.

* * *

Liu Kang: I do not wish to fight you.

Ashrah: I was hoping for a interesting bout.

Liu Kang: Show me what you can do.

* * *

Revenant Liu Kang: Ashrah...

Ashrah: You were not meant to acknowledge corruption.

Revenant Liu Kang: Speak for yourself!

* * *

Vs. Melody

Ashrah: Can you stand against my powers?

Melody: I fought hundreds of terrorists on the daily basis.

Ashrah: We shall see, young one.

* * *

Melody: Are you some kind of angel?

Ashrah: You have never faced a demoness, Melody?

Melody: Please. I fought Shinnok and won.

* * *

Vs. Mileena

Ashrah: Away with you, foul beast!

Mileena: You do not command me!

Ashrah: Then you invoke my wrath!

* * *

Mileena: Who dares?

Ashrah: One who will neutralize you.

Mileena: I see no reason to spare you.

* * *

Vs. Predator

Ashrah: Another evil beast...

Predator: (Roars)

* * *

Predator: (Deactivates his cloaks and looks at the opponent through thermal)

Ashrah: You will be slain.

* * *

Vs. Quan Chi

Ashrah: I will never serve you again.

Quan Chi: Then your life is forfeit.

Ashrah: Even less so than yours.

* * *

Quan Chi: Defector...

Ashrah: One that will slay you.

Quan Chi: You are welcome to try.

* * *

Vs. Raiden

Ashrah: Raiden...

Raiden: I will kombat you.

Ashrah: I accept your challenge, thunder god.

* * *

Raiden: You escaped Quan Chi's control?

Ashrah: No longer am I a subject to tyranny.

Raiden: I must be sure.

* * *

Vs. Reptile

Ashrah: Step aside, creature.

Reptile: You do not command me.

Ashrah: Then be eliminated.

* * *

Reptile: You served Quan Chi.

Ashrah: Never again.

Reptile: Disloyalty is despicable

* * *

Vs. Sareena:

Sareena: You're a defector too?

Ashrah: We have something in common it seems.

Sareena: Then you know I fight for Earthrealm.

* * *

Ashrah: Sareena...

Sareena: Quan Chi sent you?

Ashrah: I am here on my own accord.

* * *

Vs. Scorpion

Ashrah: Away with you, demon!

Scorpion: Soon you will burn.

Ashrah: Soon you will perish.

* * *

Scorpion: Who are you?

Ashrah: I am Ashrah, demoness of the Netherrealm.

Scorpion: In league of Quan Chi, I assume?

* * *

Vs. Shinnok

Ashrah: Old fool...

Shinnok: You think yourself rehabilitated?

Ashrah: I am purified.

* * *

Shinnok: Ashrah...

Ashrah: I serve you no longer.

Shinnok: Defection is a death sentence, my dear.

* * *

Vs. Sonya

Ashrah: An Earthrealmer.

Sonya: What are you, a guardian angel?

Ashrah: Something like that.

* * *

Sonya: What is this?

Ashrah: Your first encounter with a Netherrealm demoness.

Sonya: You're more like a weeping widow.

* * *

Vs. Sub-Zero

Ashrah: Sub-Zero

Sub-Zero: I will freeze your soul.

Ashrah: I'll take that as a threat.

* * *

Ashrah: No...

Revenant Sub-Zero: Your cold grave awaits...

Ashrah: It shall not be.

* * *

Sub-Zero: Ashrah...

Ashrah: Sareena told me much of you, Lin Kuei.

Sub-Zero: She knew my brother...

* * *

Revenant Sub-Zero: It comes to this?

Ashrah: Please, Sub-Zero. Let me help you.

Revenant Sub-Zero: I shall see you try.

* * *

Vs. Takeda

Ashrah: The mind reader

Takeda: How do you know?

Ashrah: It was a dead giveaway.

* * *

Takeda: Ashrah.

Ashrah: Can you stand against my sword?

Takeda: My whips can handle it just fine.

* * *

vs. Tanya

Ashrah: Greetings.

Tanya: I have no time for this.

Ashrah: So much for peace and love.

* * *

Tanya: Ashrah

Ashrah: I cannot allow you to roam free.

Tanya: You don't have a choice in the matter.

* * *

Vs. Tremor

Ashrah: An Earth elemental.

Tremor: I am called Tremor.

Ashrah: I will test your prowess.

* * *

Tremor: Angel of Darkness...

Ashrah: Try me.

Tremor: Oh, I will.

* * *

Vs. Triborg

Ashrah: A robot?

Triborg: You may call me Triborg.

Ashrah: Kombat me if you must.

* * *

Triborg: Ashrah.

Ashrah: You are not of the Lin Kuei.

Triborg: Do not presume to know me.


End file.
